At present, a touch screen is the most frequently used part of a smart mobile phone, a capacitive touch screen is the mainstream, and the screen is required to be touched by a finger or a capacitive stylus. A capacitive touch screen is made from a more fragile material, and easily fails locally after being touched for a long time. Drift of a touch screen is easily formed under influence of temperature and a magnetic field, which may cause inaccurate touch. A touch screen usually fails permanently due to damp, static electricity, squeezing and falling.
For a normal Android mobile phone, a user may finish exporting a contact list, short messages and application programs of the user and even backing up a system by enabling an Android Debug Bridge (ADB) debugging port and installing application software such as Pea Pod in a Personal Computer (PC) through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. If corresponding software is installed in a mobile phone end and a PC, a smart mobile phone may also be operated by the PC through a USB cable. After a touch screen fails, a user usually expects to export a contact list and the like in an old mobile phone and then import them into a new mobile phone in case of mobile phone replacement. However, it is difficult to export data in the old mobile phone if an ADB debugging port is not enabled in advance.
Therefore, there exists the problem of loss of personal information of a user caused by incapability of reliably enabling an ADB debugging port under the condition of failure of a touch screen in an existing technology.